Another World
by Yagami Ritsu
Summary: tanpa sengaja Hinata Hyuuga memanggil seorang gadis secara random untuk memasuki tubuhnya. Mereka bertukar peran. Gadis yang terpilih itu adalah Oda Himeka, gadis paling liar di SMA S. Himeka yang terbangun dalam tubuh bisu, harus berusaha untuk kembali.Hinata yang pemalu dan pengguna sihir yang hebat, harus terbangun di tengah-tengah pertemuan antar Geng! Mampukah mereka kembali


Beberapa hari ini ia merasa sedikit takut, seolah ada sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya tajam, dan ketika ia berbalik ke belakang, ia tak menemukan siapapun. Tentu saja hal itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri semua.

Sama halnya dengan hari ini, Himeka merasakan tatapan itu lagi. Sudah satu minggu dan ini membuatnya resah.

"Bos, kau kenapa?" Tangan kanan kepercayaannya Toneri memperhatikannya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak, hanya saja... beberapa hari ini aku merasa diawasi." Himeka bergumam sembari mengelus motor sport kesayangannya. "Tapi setiap aku berbalik, tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Apa mungkin ada yang mengawasimu? Barangkali genk lain tengah mengawasi sebelum menyerang kita."

Himeka mengangguk kecil, kemungkinan itu lebih besar terjadi.

Genk jalanan milik Himeka bernama Lavender, sesuai dengan nama bunga kesukaan si Bos, Oda Himeka. Genk ini sudah berdiri semenjak Himeka berumur empat belas tahun, ayahnya Oda Kentaro adalah seorang mafia, sehingga kelompok Himeka berkembang pesat karena latar belakang keluarganya.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Oda? Seantero Jepang berada dalam bayang-bayang kelompok mafia ini. Mulai dari bisnis keamanan, kolektor barang antik, hingga gerilya bisnis bawah tanah, para pengikutnya juga berasal dari berbagai kalangan mulai dari pejabat pemerintahan, pengusaha, badan hukum, dan kriminal. Semua disusupi demi menjaga jaringan yang kuat.

Putra pertama Oda Mikio kini berkecimpung dalam dunia kedokteran. Ia menjadi seorang dokter bedah dua tahun lalu dan menetap di Osaka. Putra kedua mereka Oda Kaito menjalankan bisnis keluarga dan menjadi kandidat penerus Oda Kentaro.

Sedangkan Oda Himeka yang masih berumur tujuh belas tahun, masih bersenang-senang sebagai gadis urakan dan tukang berkelahi. Keluarga Oda tidak pernah mempermasalahkan mengenai si bungsu, karena toh memang darah keluarga Oda mengalir di tubuhnya. Menjadi seorang ketua geng adalah hal biasa.

"Tidak akan ada yang berani." Satoshi Fuji, memotong. "Semua orang tahu siapa bos kita ini, seorang bungsu dari keluarga Oda. Mana ada yang berani melawan kita." Satoshi tersenyum jahat, matanya menyipit nyaris menghilang.

Himeka menghela nafas panjang. "Karena itulah, ini tidak seru." Himeka cemberut, ia mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada jok motor. "Ayo lakukan hal yang seru."

Toneri tampak berfikir. "Ayo kita pergi ke sirkuit. Sudah lama kita tidak balapan."

Mata Himeka membesar, ia tampak senang dengan ide itu. "Baiklah, kita bertemu jam tujuh."

.

'BRUM.. BRUM... BRUM... BRUUUUMMM!'

Suara mesin motor menggerung, Himeka sudah siap dengan penampilannya. Helm full face, jaket tebal, sarung tangan sepatu boots, juga tubuh yang sehat. Himeka melirik pada Toneri juga Satoshi, mereka bertiga sudah berbaris rapi dengan kendaraan kesayangan mereka di depan garis start. Seorang gadis dengan pakaian minim berjalan ke tengah sirkuit.

"Ayo kita bertaruh, siapa yang kalah harus menuruti kemuan sang juara." Toneri terkekeh, menatap sang bos.

"Jangan repot-repot, aku akan selalu menang." Himeka tersenyum di balik helmnya.

"Ini menarik, aku akan bertaruh sepuluh ribu dollar, untuk diriku sendiri."

"Kau membuang-buang uang." Balas Himeka.

"Oh, siapa yang tahu? Kau lihat bos, malam ini purnama. Aku merasakan hal yang baik."

"Bermimpilah."

Mereka bertiga akhirnya mengakhiri pembicaraan, melihat pada wanita sexy yang mengacungkan tangannya, sebuah sapu tangan merah di tangan wanita itu menjadi titik fokus.

"Bersiaplah!" si wanita dewasa itu menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Lalu ketika sapu tangan merah itu jatuh menyapa tanah, mereka bertiga melaju.

Saat dalam kecepatan tinggi lagi-lagi bulu kuduk Himeka berdiri. Ia berusaha tak peduli, tapi tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seseorang berdiri di tengah lintasan.

Himeka yang berada paling depan jelas terhenyak, motornya melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi, tak ada waktu untuk merem. Jadi dengan terpaksa Himeka membelokkan stang motornya, ia oleng dan terjatuh. Beberapa kali tubuhnya berguling-guling di tanah, terpelanting dan terbanting ke pinggir lapangan. Sedangkan Toneri dan Satoshi yang melihat keadaan itu spontan melepaskan motor mereka dan melompat. Motor keduanya beradu dengan motor Himeka. Ketiga motor itu meledak sementara Satoshi dan Toneri segera berlari kepada Himeka yang berbaring tak bergerak.

"Bos!" mereka berteriak. Toneri dan Satoshi segera mengangkat tubuh Himeka.

Darah mengucur dan gadis itu tak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya lunglai dalam pelukan.

.

Himeka membuka mata, melihat seseorang dengan jubah menutupi wajahnya berdiri menjulang. Dia orang yang berdiri di tengah lintasan tadi.

Dengan marah Himeka menggeram dan berteriak. "DASAR BODOH! KAU BERNIAT MATI HAH?!"

Tapi ia diam sesaat, ia baru menyadari bahwa sekitarnya agak berbeda. Ia melihat orang berjubah itu melayang! Kakinya sama sekali tak menapak di tanah!

"Apa ini?" Himeka segera merasa takut.

"BOS!"

Himeka mendengar teriakan Toneri dan Satoshi segera berbalik, dan ia tak dapat berkata-kata.

Ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri tengah berada dalam gendongan Toneri, tubuhnya lunglai tak berdaya dan darah mengucur.

"A... Aku... sudah mati?" Suaranya begitu serak dan sumbang. Rasa dingin menjalari tubuhnya.

Himeka segera berbalik lagi, ia melihat orang itu masih berdiri di tempatnya, tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI?! JELASKAN! APA AKU MATI?!"

Bahkan teriakan frustasi Himeka tak dapat membuat dia bergeming.

"KATAKAN SESUATU SIALAN!"

Hime mendekat, mengepalkan tinjunya pada dia. Tapi belum sempat amarahnya sampai pada wajah tak terlihat itu, Himeka segera terpelanting.

Begitu cepat. Himeka hanya dapat terbelalak.

Tubuh itu akhirnya mendekat seperti melayang, jubah hitamnya sedikit berkibar.

"APA MAUMU?!"

Sosok asing itu berjongkok pada Himeka yang masih terlentang, tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak seolah-olah sesuatu yang besar baru saja menimpa tubuhnya.

Dia dengan perlahan membuka kerudung jubahnya, dan mata Himeka terbelalak takut.

"Siapa kau?" Suara Himeka seperti mencicit.

Sosok itu seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo dan poni rata, wajahnya tampak tembam dengan rona merah muda di pipi, iris matanya berwarna amethys dan bulu matanya panjang dan lentik ketika berkedip. Sorot matanya yang indah terlihat sayu.

Himeka sangat mengenal wajah itu. Itu benar-benar wajahnya!

Gadis itu masih tak mengatakan apa pun, ia menyentuh bibir dingin Himeka.

Mulutnya seperti mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Himeka tidak tahu apa yang diucapkannya, gerakan bibirnya tak terbaca.

Lalu tiba-tiba Himeka merasa mengantuk.

"SIAL! APA YANG KA-" Belum sempat mengatakan umpatannya dengan lengkap, kegelapan menelan kesadaran Himeka.

.

Himeka terbangun, ia melihat langit-langit kamar yang terbuat dari kayu, juga mencium aroma sup atau sesuatu yang asing, tapi Himeka yakin ini wangi daging. Beberapa kali mengerjap, Himeka mulai mengerang karena sakit kepala menderanya.

Sebuah ingatan dengan deras memecah Himeka. Itu seperti film lama yang dinyalakan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Himeka mematung, ia tak mengerti.

Setelah sakit kepalanya sedikit mereda, Himeka memandang sekitarnya. Ini kamar yang asing. Dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari kayu, begitu pula sebuah lemari dan meja. Sebuah jendela terbuka lebar dan menghembuskan udara yang sangat segar bercampur wangi harum. Sesekali ia mendengar suara kicuan burung dan serangga.

Himeka mendudukkan tubuhnya, bersardar pada kepala ranjang.

"Ini di mana?"

Himeka terdiam, ia tak dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri.

"A-apa ini?" Hening.

Himeka kembali berusaha untuk berteriak, tapi tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar, hanya ada suara erangan kecil yang menyedihkan.

Himeka segera turun dari ranjang dan berlari pada meja rias, ia memandang kaku pada pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

Himeka melihat ia memakai pakaian yukata putih, wajahnya tampak manis dan polos. Itu wajah yang ia temui dalam mimpinya.

"MIMPI?! INI PASTI MIMPI! ATAU SATOSHI DAN TONERI SEDANG MENGERJAINYA! SIALAN!"

Tapi kemarahan Hinata tak bersuara, ia hanya dapat melihat mulutnya bergerak. Tak yakin, Himeka mencubit pipinya sangat keras. Tapi ia kesakitan.

"Ini bukan mimpi..." Himeka segera memerosotkan tubuhnya ke pantai. Kakinya seperti gel, tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Air matanya tumpah tanpa dikomando, dan ia takut.

Wajar baginya karena sedepresi ini. Sesuatu yang tak masuk akal terjadi padanya. Ingatan terakhirnya adalah ia kecelakaan di sirkuit dan bertemu dengan kembarannya, lalu terbangun di sini. Sebagai seseorang bernama Hinata, ingatan seseorang yang baru saja membanjiri otaknya seperti air bah.

Apakah dirinya mati dan bereinkarnasi? Sebagai seorang Ateis yang tak percaya pada Tuhan dan hanya mempercayai kekuatan dan kekuasaan, jelas ini adalah sesuatu yang dapat menghantam kewarasan Himeka.

Ia memikirkan tentang tubuhnya yang dibawa oleh Toberi, ia memikirkan Ayahnya, kedua kakak cerewetnya, teman-temannya, bahkan makam ibundanya yang tak pernah ia kunjungi lagi.

Tubuhnya menggigil sangat cepat.

Wajah Himeka segera tersentak dan berpaling pada seseorang yang membuka pintu. Ia nampak percis seperti kakaknya yang keras kepala -Mikio.

Apa ini adalah dunia lain di mana hidupnya saling bersinggungan? Ada sosok kakak tercintanya di sini.

"Mikio-nii..." suaranya lagi-lagi tak ada, dan air matanya tetap mengalur deras.

Ini memalukan, Himeka tidak pernah lagi menangis, terakhir kalinya adalah ketika Ibunya meninggal dunia saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun.

Kejadian tak masuk akal ini membuatnya kehilangan kewarasan.

Tangan besar itu membantu Himeka berdiri.

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata?"

Himeka terkesiap, ini nama gadis yang tubuhnya dirasuki Himeka.

Informasi yang baru saja masuk dijelaskan bahwa pria di hadapannya adalah Neji Hyuuga, dan nama gadis ini adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Mereka hanya hidup berdua di sebuah rumah mungil di tengah hutan.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Wajah Himeka merasa sentuhan dingin itu, Neji menatapnya penuh kasih sayang. Sangat berbeda dengan sosok Mikio di tempat asalnya, kakaknya itu memiliki mata yang tajam.

"Aku membuatkanmu sup babi, tangkapanku hari ini sangat bagus." Neji tersenyum puas, dan wajahnya tampak sangat tampan.

Himeka segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dada Neji, dan pria itu menepuk pelan punggungnya yang bergetar.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tahu kau sangat takut karena Yang Mulia Sasuke menemukanmu kemarin. Pasti kau sangat terkejut karena tanda itu di tubuhmu." Neji menghela nafas panjang. "Aku sudah menyembunyikanmu selama ini, tapi tak berhasil. Kau sebagai Ratu yang terpilih, memang takkan bisa melawan takdir."

Himeka tak peduli, ia berusaha menulikan telinganya.

Himeka masih menangis, banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk.

Mungkin dirinya memang sudah mati. Lalu ini adalah dunia lain yang harus dijalani Himeka selepas kematiannya. Ia akan pasrah, karena memang tidak tahu apa lagi yang dapat dilakukannya.

Lalu soal dirinya yang kini bisu, mungkin ini adalah hukuman karena kesewenang-wenangan dirinya di hidup yang lalu. Tak apa, ia akan melakukan semampunya.

.

Sup babi yang dimasak Neji terasa berbeda, sangat harum dan manis. Tapi ia sedikit kesal pada potongan wortel dalam supnya. Ia menyisihkan sayur yang ia benci itu dan menyeruput kuahnya hingga tandas.

Neji mengernyitkan alisnya ketika potongan oranye itu masih bersisa di dalam mangkuk. Apa adiknya baik-baik saja? Bukankah Hinata menyukai wortel?

"Kau tidak berselera makan?"

Himeka menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia membenci wortel, tapi mengingat ia sekarang bisu, Himeka hanya dapat menggeleng pelan.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana? Kita hanya punya waktu sampai besok, sesuai janji, kau harus kembali."

Himeka tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya kembali? Ini rumahnya kan? Atau mereka hanya tinggal untuk berlibur?

Neji mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk dan mengusap puncak kepala Himeka. Ia ingin protes dan menampik tangan Neji, tapi ia kali ini dia diam. Ini bukanlah sebuah tepukan dan elusan jahil seperti yang Mikio sering lakukan. Ini lebih nyaman dan penuh ketulusan. Ada rasa menyenangkan, sama seperti belaian ibunya yang hampir ia lupakan. Sekali lagi, Himeka menangis.

.

Seperti janjinya, Himeka diajak Neji berjalan-jalan. Mereka membawa sekeranjang roti, telur, buah-buahan, juga alas bertamasya. Mereka menggelar alas di pinggir danau yang indah. Sepanjang jalan ke sini, Himeka dibuat takjub akan pemandangan hutan yang rindang, bunga-bunga liar yang cantik, juga beberapa ekor kelinci.

Himeka ketika kecil dulu selalu dibawa oleh kakeknya berkemah ke gunung, atau pergi mengendarai perahu di danau, juga sesekali pergi ke pantai. Pergi tamasya seperti ini membuat Himeka menggali lagi memorinya.

Ia melengkungkan senyum ketika mengingat sosoknya yang begitu manis dan cantik. Himeka suka sekali mengepang dua rambut panjangnya, pergi dengan setelan gaun musim panas berwarna kuning cerah, ia selalu memakai topi jerami berpita putih pemberian kakeknya ketika mereka pergi ke Pantai.

Kakak laki-lakinya Mikio dan Kaito terlalu sibuk dengan teman-teman mereka dan hanya Himeka yang manis yang dengan senang hati menemani kakek tuanya setiap liburan musim panas.

Himeka menatap pada air danau, sesekali ia melihat beberapa ikan berwarna oranye berenang. Refleks, Himeka mencabuti roti gandum di tangannya, membuat air danau yang tenang bergelombang dan menyipratkan air. Ikan-ikan mulai muncul ke permukaan dan berebut memakan serpihan roti yang dilemparkan Himeka.

"Hinata..."

Himeka berbalik dan melihat Neji sudah selesai dengan tempat mereka akan makan. Kakaknya itu sudah duduk dengan menselonjorkan kedua kakinya, menepuk satu tempat kosong untuk Himeka.

Patuh, Himeka segera meninggalkan bibir kolam dan duduk di samping Neji.

"Aku minta maaf karena marah padamu. Sangat terlambat untuk menyesal sekarang. Hari ini mereka akan datang dan membawamu. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan terus bersamamu."

Himeka sama sekali tidak mengerti ke arah mana Neji berbicara. Bagaimanapun ini Himeka, jelas ia tak mengerti. Jadi Himeka hanya akan diam dan mendengarkan.

"Aku sangat terkejut ketika pulang dari berburu aku tidak menemukanmu. Hanya ada seorang pengawal dan mereka membawaku ke istana. Bahkan sebelum pengawal prajurit itu membawaku, aku tahu hal buruk terjadi padamu."

Himeka terus saja memandang wajah Neji. Pria itu tampak terluka, dan Himeka dapat melihat kaca itu akan meleleh.

"Oh, aku benar-benar... seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu."

Seharusnya ini tamasya yang menyenangkan. Tapi suasananya tak seperti itu. Ini benar-benar seperti ucapan selamat tinggal.

.

Mereka berdua pulang setelah matahari hampir terbenam, dan tiba saat hari gelap. Rumah mungil yang seharusnya gelap gulita, kini tampak bersinar dari kejauhan. Neji yang menggenggam tangan Himeka, kini enggan untuk melangkah lagi.

Rahangnya mengatup, wajahnya yang tak nyaman dibelai oleh sinar bulan yang menyusup.

Himeka mulai merasa takut dan was-was. Ia baru saja hidup di sini selama dua hari. Haruskah hal yang buruk langsung terjadi padanya sekarang?

Dari kejauhan sinar oranye yang berasal dari obor mendekat, beserta suara besi yang saling beradu dengan bumi.

Himeka mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neji dan menatap pada sosok tinggi dengan baju besi yang sering ia lihat dalam film atau game.

Dengan sinar dari obor, ia melihat wajah itu lekat-lekat.

Himeka tentu saja mengenal sosok itu. Rambut sehitam gagak, mata yang sewarna tinta, juga wajah tegas yang menyebalkan. Himeka jelas terperangah.

"OH, SHIT! JANGAN DIA JUGA!"

Itu adalah wajah familiar, ia mengenalnya sebagai Ren Sato. Ketua OSIS di Sekolahnya dengan segudang prestasi. Ren adalah putra dari Detektif Jun Sato, teman baik Ayahnya.

Ren dan Himeka tidak pernah memiliki hubungan yang baik. Mereka seperti rival dan dua orang yang ditakdirkan saling menolak. Seperti air dan minyak.

Setiap ia masuk Sekolah, Ren akan ada di depan gerbang, menunggu Himeka dengan wajah gusar dan masam. Himeka tidak pernah mau datang lebih awal, dengan sepeda motor kesayangannya, Himeka akan langsung menerobos gerbang. Lalu Ren akan mengejarnya dengan tenang dan memelototi Himeka galak.

"Baju ketat, menjuntai keluar. Jangan memakai celana olahraga di dalam rokmu!"

Himeka hanya akan menanggapinya santai, menyimpan helmnya, dan hanya mengabaikannya.

"Oda Himeka!"

Himeka menyengir pada Ren. "Oh, kau ingin aku melepas celana olahragaku dan membiarkan rokku berkibar ketika mengendarai motorku? Ck, Ketua OSIS sekaligus pendisiplin sepertimu ternyata sangat mesum."

Wajah Ren masih datar. "Pengurangan poin lima puluh!"

Himeka hanya berlalu.

"Sekarang, pria itu si Ren yang perfeksionis ada di dunia ini juga?!"

"SIALAN KAU REN!"

"Hem, Yang Mulia Sasuke." Dengan enggan, Neji membungkuk sedikit, harga dirinya terluka. Tapi ia tak memiliki pilihan.

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang melotot padanya dan mulutnya terus bergerak seolah marah.

"Sudah waktunya, suka atau tidak. Kau harus ikut." Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata hingga terlepas dari genggaman Neji. Seorang prajurit yang membawakan obor untuknya mulai panik mengikuti Sasuke.

Himeka mememberontak. Ia terus meronta dan menarik tangannya, tapi genggaman Sasuke semakin erat.

"Tunggu! Yang Mulia! Mohon untuk tidak kasar padanya! Saya mohon!" Neji mengekori Hinata, ia terus saja berteriak karena tidak terima melihat Hinata terseok-seok.

Tapi nampaknya Sasuke tak peduli, setelah melihat kereta kuda miliknya, seorang penjaga membuka pintu kereta, dan Sasuke segera memasukan Hinata ke sana. Lalu dirinya sendiri segera masuk dan menutupnya kasar.

Pintu kereta segera terbanting nyaris di depan wajah Neji. Tak hilang akal, kakak Hinata itu segera duduk di samping kusir. Meski calon adik iparnya itu tak mau mengatakan apa pun, ia akan terus mengikuti Hinata.

.

Himeka kesakitan, bukan hanya karena bekas tarikan Ren alias Sasuke. Pria itu benar-benar berani kasar padanya, dan menyeret serta melemparnya ke dalam kereta. Himeka jelas sangat ingin menendang tulang kering pria itu, tapi melihat baju zirah yang ia kenakan, Himeka mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku melakukan ini bukan atas mauku. Ini karena ramalan itu."

Himeka tidak mengerti, jadi dia memilih diam.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa turunan Hyuuga masih tersisa selepas peperangan itu. Apa kau masih memiliki kekuatan itu?"

Himeka mengernyit ditatap setajam itu, juga peetanyaan yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti. Himeka terus menggali memori si empunya tubuh. Tapi semuanya terlalu memusingkan untuk dirangkai.

"Kau bisu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana berbicara padamu."

Himeka juga hanya mendumal dalam hati. Bila ia bisa berbicara, ia akan berteriak dan mengatakan kalau dirinya bukan Hinata!

Selama perjalanan yang terasa jauh, baik Himeka dan Sasuke tetap diam. Hingga mata Himeka tertutup, ia benar-benar mengantuk.

**TBC**

**Maaf Ritsu tahu, Ritsu banyak hutang, tapi Ritsu sedang sangat bersemangat menulis ini, bahkan mungkin ini chapter paling banyak kata yang pernah Ritsu buat!**

**Niat vakum malah dapet ide tulisan. Ini semua berkat ide segarnya Hana_nako. Sempat sedikit berbincang dengannya, dan beberapa teman. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk mempublishnya. Latarnya memang isekai, hoho ikut meramaikan genre anime belakangan ini.**

**Di cerita ini, di setiap bab atau chapter akan bercerita mengenai dunia modern dan dunia tidak dikenal, supaya tidak terlalu pusing untuk membacanya.**

**Semoga kalian semua suka .. dan semoga secepatnya hutang cerita yang lain akan segera dilunasi. Terimakasih! SeeU salam peluk dati Ritsu ❤️❤️❤️**


End file.
